


and I can't live with myself today

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: Now That It's Over [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Killing a Spouse, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Tragedy, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mea cupla. </p><p>My fault. </p><p>It had been too easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I can't live with myself today

**Author's Note:**

> And you thought the other two were bad. I have a twisted mind. I'm sorry. (Maybe.)

He stared at his bloodstained hands. It had been  _so_  easy to end her life.

_Erik, you're home!_

**You must kill the Celestial Mage. She is plotting to hurt your mate. This is the only chance you have to save her.**

_I've missed you. Your job wasn't supposed to be that long, was it?_

**She will kill your mate if you don't kill her first.**

_What happened? Did you get sidetracked by your friends? That's okay. You're home now._

**Kill her.**

_Erik? Erik, what are you doing?_

**Kill her.**

_Erik, stop, please. You're scaring me._

**Kill her.**

_Open, gate of the Li- UH!_

**She deserves to die.**

_Erik? Please, please, no._ **_Erik!_ **

**See how easy that was, Erik? You were so easy to manipulate.**  Her bloodstained keys clinked in the other woman's hand.  **Now these are mine and _you_  get to live with the guilt of killing your own wife. **

When they found him, he was catatonic, covered in her blood, staring at her motionless broken body, and unmoving. The only thing he could ever say afterword was one phrase.

_Mea culpa._

_My fault._

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and utterly heartrending. You're welcome. I'll probably come back and write another CoLu oneshot for this song, but this will suffice for now. Ta ta.


End file.
